


i fell (into your arms)

by jinnieshyun (angelsouls)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, CEO, First Dance, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsouls/pseuds/jinnieshyun
Summary: Jeno cracks open a single eye, catching a glimpse of bright, bubblegum pink hair. He shuts his eyes again.Fuck. I’m hallucinating now.Jeno gets saved by a handsome stranger with Perfect Pink Hair.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84
Collections: nono birthday bash





	i fell (into your arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ksfrmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksfrmi/gifts).



> anyways this is short but I couldn't help but write it because I loved the prompt so much. I hope you enjoy ks!
> 
> thanks to hui and mandu for running nnbb!
> 
> drop kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :D

Jeno curses, glancing at his watch. It’s a quarter past seven, and the gala he’s supposed to be at starts at eight. His suit is crisp and neat, but stuffy, and Jeno feels distinctly uncomfortable. He glares at the cars ahead of him, which might as well be turned off considering that they aren’t moving. Jeno was hoping to get there early. A company gala is no enjoyable event, mostly just an evening of pandering to investors with tight, practiced smiles. He would need to show his face at least and talk to the various high-level executives that kept his small company afloat.

He sighs a little in relief. At least he isn’t the CEO or something. Ridin’ Corp. has always been his brainchild, since the very beginning when he and Donghyuck came up with ideas for commute accessories. It’s grown so big now, right in front of his eyes. Jeno is just the designer in name, and today he thanks his luck for it, impatiently tapping his foot as he types out a text to Donghyuck, letting him know of his lateness. 

“ _ BOOM! _ ”

The sound reverberates throughout, and Jeno nearly jumps. The sounds continue, and goosebumps travel up his arms. He’s shaking and his heart races, thudding against his ribs in an erratic frenzy. The crunch of metal reaches his ears and he doesn’t dare look back but he does anyway. His backseat is capsized, folded like paper along irregular lines. Jeno feels the pressure building inside him: his legs are about to collapse and he can feel the rush of blood traveling through him. He stands, frozen, pupils blown wide. His car splits, the sight of a hairy foot with bright pink toenails greeting him.  _ This is the end. _ His thoughts are running a mile a minute and he’s sure he’s about to  _ fucking die while stuck in traffic _ . Of course his luck is this bad: there has to be a villian attack right where he is. He closes his eyes in preparation as hands scoop him up and lift him from the ground.  _ Yup. Nothing more _ . 

Except, these hands are soft and warm, soft skin textured by calluses littered across his palms. Jeno cracks open a single eye, catching a glimpse of bright, bubblegum pink hair. He shuts his eyes again.  _ Fuck. I’m hallucinating now. _ The pink hair person, whatever his name is, presses two fingers to the curve of his jaw and neck, checking his pulse. Jeno’s eyes fly open. A man is in his face, absolutely gorgeous. His hair falls neatly, framing his face. He pulls off his black mask spectacularly well. His eyes are bright, and he can see the way his eyebrows knit in confusion. It’s stupidly attractive. 

“Hey, I got you. Don’t worry about it.”

Jeno nods dumbly, distinctly aware of the other guy’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Actually,” the guy says sheepishly. “Can you do me a favor? What’s the time, since I can’t exactly...you know…” he says, glancing at his arms, which are still carrying Jeno.

Jeno scrambles to look at his wrist in a manner that could only be called inelegant. “Quarter to eight?” he stutters out. 

He curses under his breath. “Fuck, I’m late.” His voice is way too hot when he curses, Jeno thinks. “Hey, so I’m just going to call you a cab, okay?”

“Uh, sure?” Jeno replies. The guy quickly pulls up the Uber app on his phone and sticks it in Jeno’s face before running back towards the giant monster. Jeno books a ride then glances back towards the fight. It’s one of the most beautiful things he’s ever seen in his life, for sure. The way he maneuvers makes Jeno’s mouth go dry. He’s all sharp lines and fluid movements, weaving in and out of sight. His strikes are precise and powerful, and before long the monster is tied up. The press is already here, never missing an opportunity to capitalize on the exploits of this city’s superheroes, and Jeno is still dizzy with disbelief. It’s not long before he climbs into his Uber, leaving the phone with a stranger pointed out to him earlier. (Jeno hates how irresponsible that action is, but it’s not  _ his  _ phone) 

The gala is already in full swing by the time he enters, and Donghyuck immediately pulls him off to the side, muttering in exasperation about his state of disarray and his tardiness. “You absolute dumbass, leaving me alone with the stuffy old me,” he gripes. “I thought we were in this together!”

“It wasn’t my fault, I swear!,” Jeno yelps. “There was a villain attack.”

Donghyuck’s eyes sharpen and scan over Jeno for injuries. “God, what the fuck?”

“Don’t worry, I’m all good.” Jeno gives a small smile to reassure him. “We need to get out there, especially you, Mr. CEO”

Donghyuck questions him with his eyes once again, the worried knit of his eyebrows apparent. 

Jeno rolls his eyes and drags him back out again. He really is fine, and the only residual effect is the pink hair that runs across his mind again and again. 

Not that he is complaining.

It can’t hurt, as the chances that he’ll actually see him again are close to nil. He lets the feeling hang in the back of his mind, barely paying attention to the dry conversations he has with the guests who fund their life. 

Slowly, but surely, the crowd thins out as the night moves on, and before long, Jeno is standing off to the side, leaning against the wall, sipping occasionally from a glass of wine. His eyes glaze over a bit, and he enjoys the atmosphere until a sudden tap on his shoulder breaks him out. He jumps ever so slightly.

"Fancy seeing you here," he says, and Jeno notices the pink hair and beautiful face that saved him just hours before. "May I have this dance?"

Jeno puts down his glass and lets himself be carried into the floor by him. His hand is calloused and warm, Jeno can't help but meld into the touch. 

"I guess I forgot to introduce myself," he says, grasping both of Jeno's arms in the middle of the dance floor. He meets his eyes. "I'm Na Jaemin."

"I'm Lee Jeno," he manages to respond, transfixed on Jaemin's eyes.

"Well then, I hope to get to know you a  _ lot _ better, Lee Jeno."

  
  



End file.
